Six Same Faces ~Tonight is the Best!!!!!!~
|image = File:SIX-SAME-FACES-今夜は最高.jpg |Row 1 title = Japanese Title |Row 1 info = SIX SAME FACES ～今夜は最高!!!!!!~ |Row 2 title = Romanji Title |Row 2 info = Six Same Faces ~Kon'ya wa Saikō!!!!!!~ |Row 3 title = Song type |Row 3 info = Ending theme |Row 4 title = Sung by |Row 4 info = The Sextuplets and Iyami }} is the first ending of Osomatsu-san sung by voice actors of The Sextuplets and Iyami. It debuted with Episode 1. It replaced by Six Shame Faces ~Tonight is Also the Best!!!!!! in Episode 13. But return back in the finale episode of season 1 sung by all the casts. The song return once again as ending theme in special episode. Lyrics |-|Japanese= 松野おそ松！ 松野カラ松。 松野チョロ松 松野一松... 松野十四松！ 松野トド松 おれたち六つ子！おんなじ顔が六つあったって...いいよな？ SHAKE！ さっき会ったよね？ 覚えてたぜ、お前の顔 一回、二回じゃないんですよね 多分...これで六度目だよ。 今夜はサイコー！ねぇ、踊ろーよ〜！ キミの笑顔、かわいいよね あ、心配しないで！僕らも6人っ！！ オレがアイツで、僕たちは僕 うん、ボクたち六つ子なんだ キミたちもそうだろ？ SHAKE！...ダレがダレでもおんなじざんす！ おフランスでミーは知ったざんす〜 Who？ Who？ 愛はチミたちのココロの中にあって〜 Ho！ Yell！ Ho！ Yell！ ほんのチョッピリわけてちょ、ミーにも...ウヒョ〜！ Oh！ So much, Sons！ 「ひたすらあそんで暮らして〜」 “SIX SAME FACES” ああ、なんてややこしいキョーダイざんしょ マゼちゃってSHAKE！ SHAKE！ Don't be a nuisance！ コンガラガってコンランざんす おふざけやめてちょ！ SHAKE！ SHAKE！ “SIX SAME FACES” どれがだれだか教えてちょ！ もう、ミーを主役にしてほしいざんす！ キャラが一番立ってるざんしょ？ まぁ、そろいもそろって...スットンキョ〜な連中ざんす！ She, Yeah！！！！！！ 長男おそ松！ 次男カラ松。 三男チョロ松！ 四男一松。 五男十四松っ！ 末弟トド松 おれたち六つ子！まだまだ働かなくたって...いいよな？ SHAKE！ なんか...楽しいことしません？ キミたちとあえてラッキーだよ！ これってホント...奇跡だよね 六つ子と六つ子の出会いなんて ババ抜きにならないよね フッ、確かに同じカードだからな 数字だけ違ってね ダレがアニキで弟かって？ ま、おれが一番かっこいいだろ？ ねぇ、...ボクを選んでよ SHAKE！...ダレがダレでもおんなじざんす！ おフランスはミーの実家ざんす〜 Who？ Who？ 今度チミたちもつれてってほしいざんしょ？〜 Ho！ Yell！ Ho！ Yell！ コート・ダ・ジョール、よいとこざんすよ...ウヒョ〜！ Oh！ So much, Suns！ 「働かない我が人生、セラヴィ！」 “SIX SAME FACES” ああ、なんてすばらしい人生ざんしょ！ イヤになってSHAKE！ SHAKE！ Don't be a nuisance！ コンガラガってコンランざんす おふざけやめてちょ！SHAKE！ SHAKE！ “SIX SAME FACES” もっとガバチョと愛してちょ チミ、ミーのおよめにきてほしいざんす 誰でもいいのならミーにしてちょ！ ほら、りっぱざんしょ...おフランスの洋服ざんす！ She, Yeah！！！！！！ おそまつ！ |-|Romanized= Matsuno oso matsu! Matsuno kara matsu. Matsuno CHORO matsu Matsuno ichimatsu... Matsuno juuyonmatsu! Matsuno todo matsu Ore-tachi muttsu ko! Onnaji kao ga muttsu attatte... ii yo na? SHAKE! Sakki atta yo nee Oboetetaze, omae no kao Ikkai, nikai ja nai'n desu yo ne Tabun... kore de roku dome da yo. Konya wa SAIKOO! Nee, odoro~ yo~! Kimi no egao, kawaii yo ne A, shinpai shinaide! Bokura mo rokunin!!! Ore ga aitsu de, boku-tachi wa boku Un, boku-tachi muttsu ko nanda Kimi-tachi mo sou daro? SHAKE!... dare ga dare de mo onnaji zansu! O-FURANSU de MII wa shitta zansu~ Who? Who? Ai wa chimi-tachi no kokoro no naka ni atte~ Ho! Yell! Ho! Yell! Honno choppiri waketecho, MII ni mo... UHYO~! Oh! So much, Sons! "Hitasura asonde kurashite~" "SIX SAME FACES" Aa, nante yayakoshii KYOUDAI zansho MAZE chatte SHAKE! SHAKE! Don't be a nuisance! KONGARAGA tte KONRAN zansu Ofuzake yamete cho! SHAKE! SHAKE! "SIX SAME FACES" Dore ga dare da ka oshiete cho! Mou, MII wo shuyaku ni shite hoshii zansu! Kyara ga ichiban tatter zansho? Maa, soroi mo sorotte... SUTTONKYO ~ na renchuu zansu! She, Yeah!!!!!! Chounan oso matsu! Jinan kara matsu. Sannan CHORO matsu! Yotsuo ichimatsu. Gonan juushi matsu!! Battei todo matsu Ore-tachi muttsu ko! Mada mada hataraka naku tatte... ii yo na? SHAKE! Nanka... tanoshii koto shimasen? Kimi-tachi to aete RAKKII da yo! Kore tte honto... kiseki da yo ne Muttsu ko to muttsu ko no deai nante BABA nuki ni naranai yo ne Fu,, tashika ni onaji KAADO dakara na Suuji dake chigatte ne Dare ga ANIKI de otouto katte? Ma, ore ga ichiban kakkoii daro? Nee, ...boku wo erande yo SHAKE!... dare ga dare demo onnaji zansu! O-FURANSU wa MII no jikka zansu~ Who? Who? Kondo chimi-tachi mo tsurete tte hoshii zansho?~ Ho! Yell! Ho! Yell! KOOTO DA JOORU, yoi toko zansu yo... uhyo~! Oh! So much, Suns! "Hatarakanai waga jinsei, SERAVI!" "SIX SAME FACES" Aa, nante subarashii jinsei zansho! Iya ni natte SHAKE! SHAKE! Don't be a nuisance! KONGARAGA tte KONRAN zansu Ofuzake yamete cho! SHAKE! SHAKE! "SIX SAME FACES" Motto gabacho to aishite cho Chimi, MII no wo yome ni kite hoshii zansu Dare demo ii no nara MII ni shite cho! Hora, rippa zansho... o-FURANSU no youfuku zansu! She, Yeah!!!!!! "SIX SAME FACES" Aa, nante mezurashii KYOUDAI zansho! Houridashite SHAKE! SHAKE! Don't be a nuisance! O-miai PAATII chuu zansu Ofuzakeyamete cho! SHAKE! SHAKE! "SIX SAME FACES" Dare ga konomi ka oshiete cho Chimi, MII wo erabeba oshi awasezansu Muttsu kochan-tachi, kaette cho~~!! SHAKE! SHAKE! Maa, soroi mo sorotte... suttonkyo~ na renchuu zansu! She, Yeah!!!!!! Osomatsu! |-| English= Matsuno Osomatsu! Matsuno Karasumatsu. Matsuno Choro Matsu Matsuno Kazuhatsu ... Matsuno Tokunomatsu! Matsuno Todo pine We six! There are six familiar faces ... Is not it good? SHAKE! You just met up earlier, are not you? You remembered, your face It's not once, twice Probably ... this is the sixth time. Tonight's awesome! Hey, dance ~! Your smile is cute, is not it Oh, do not worry! We have 6 people! ! I am a guy, we are myself Yeah, we are six-seeds Are you also like you? SHAKE! ... Dare is like Dare too! In France you know that Mr. Who? Who? Love is in the hearts of Chimimasu ~ Ho! Yell! Ho! Yell! Just a little choppiri tokyo, Me also ... Uhyo ~! Oh! So much, Sons! "Living in a daily life" - "SIX SAME FACES" Oh, what a confusing Kyodai Maze and SHAKE! SHAKE! Do not be a nuisance! Conrantala is Conranzasu Please stop playing! SHAKE! SHAKE! "SIX SAME FACES" Tell me who is who! I want him to play the leading role anymore! Is the character standing the most? Well, all of them are aligned ... Suttonkyo She, Yeah! ! ! ! ! ! Old son Osomatsu! The second son Karamatsu. The third son Choro Matsu! The 4th son Mon. Five boys Tsu Matsu! Youngest brother Todo pine We six! You do not have to work yet ... OK? SHAKE! Something ... Do not you have fun? I am lucky to be with you! This is really ... it's a miracle I do not have encounters with six and six children You will not miss Baba Huh, it surely is the same card Just different numbers Dale is Aniki or a younger brother? Well, I am the coolest, do not you? Hey, ... Choose me. SHAKE! ... Dare is like Dare too! French is my parents' house ~ Who? Who? I want my chimp to get tangled next time? ~ Ho! Yell! Ho! Yell! Coat da Gyor, good thing ... Uhyo ~! Oh! So much, Suns! "My life not working, Seravi!" "SIX SAME FACES" Oh, what a wonderful life! I am getting hungry SHAKE! SHAKE! Do not be a nuisance! Conrantala is Conranzasu Please stop playing! SHAKE! SHAKE! "SIX SAME FACES" Love more with Gabacho Chimi, I want you to come to Mie If anyone can do it to me! See, Rinzasan ... French clothes! She, Yeah! ! ! ! ! ! Osomatsu! Video Osomatsu-san - Six Same Faces Osomatsu (ENGLISH SUB)|Six Same Faces ~Tonight is the Best!!!!!!~ - Osomatsu Version. Osomatsu-san - Six Same Faces Karamatsu (ENGLISH SUB)|Six Same Faces ~Tonight is the Best!!!!!!~ - Karamatsu Version. Osomatsu-san - Six Same Faces Choromatsu (ENGLISH SUB)|Six Same Faces ~Tonight is the Best!!!!!!~ - Choromatsu Version. Osomatsu-san - Six Same Faces Ichimatsu (ENGLISH SUB)|Six Same Faces ~Tonight is the Best!!!!!!~ - Ichimatsu Version. Osomatsu-San - Six Same Faces Jyushimatsu (ENGLISH SUB)|Six Same Faces ~Tonight is the Best!!!!!!~ - Jyushimatsu Version. Osomatsu-san - Six Same Faces Todomatsu (ENGLISH SUB)|Six Same Faces ~Tonight is the Best!!!!!!~ - Todomatsu Version. Osomatsu-san - Six Same Faces Sextuplets (ENGLISH SUB)|Six Same Faces ~Tonight is the Best!!!!!!~ - Osomatsu-san Ending 1. おそ松さん ED SIX SAME FACES〜今夜も最高‼︎‼︎‼︎〜type.FINAL|Six Same Faces ~Tonight is the Best!!!!!!~ - Finale Version. Category:Ending themes Category:Songs